Have Faith In Me
by HaveFaithInTheStars
Summary: Bella isn't as innocent a you all might like to think. In this story she's been through a lot and she has her walls up. The summery sucks, but the story might be better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Bella, stop acting like this. It wont bring them back, so there's no point!" Screamed Renee.

"Shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about," I replied icly back.

"I'm your mother. You will _not_ speak to me like that,"

I snorted. I couldn't help it.

"Please, _Mother. _You're unfit for that name. It's your fault that things happened like this. So, piss off."

"_My fault? _You're the one who tried to be something she wasn't. I've had enough with you, you're going to Charlie."

"Whatever you wish, Renee."

After that, I walked off.

_It's sad that we're like this now,_ I thought to myself.

We used to be so close, till everything happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

_"Ugh, harder Phil."_

_"Faster, faster!"_

_"Don't stop!"_

"STOP FUCKING EACH OTHER. JESUS FUCKING CHRIST." I screamed.

Damn, can't they have the decancy to not do that shit while I'm here?

_"Oh, yes!"_

"Holy mother of God, help me before I break something."

Sighing I walked over to get my ipod.

_Maybe some A Day To Remember will help? _I thought to myself.

_I'm always screaming my lungs out_

_till my head starts spinning._

_Playing my songs is the way I cope with life._

_Won't keep my voice down._

_Know the words I speak are the thoughts I think out loud._

_I like to keep things honest._

_I'm a safe bet like your life's staked on it. For real._

_I'd hate to keep you all wondering._

_I'm constant like the seasons, and I will never be forgotten man._

_Let's leave no words unspoken_

_and save regrets for the broken._

_Will you even look back when you think of me?_

_All I want is a place to call my own,_

_and mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone_

_Whoa_

_You know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low._

_Keep your hopes up high and your head down low._

_Still got something left to prove._

_It tends to keep things moving._

_While everyone around me says my last days are looming overhead_

_But just what the hell do they think they know?_

_I keep my head above the water while they drown in the undertow._

_Let's leave no words unspoken_

_and save regrets for the broken._

_Will you even look back when you think of me?_

_All I want is a place to call my own,_

_and mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone_

_Whoa_

_You know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low._

_All I want is a place to call my own,_

_and mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone_

_Whoa_

_You know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low._

_If you take it from me,_

_Live your life for yourself._

_Cause when it's all said and done you don't need anyone else._

_Come on!_

_So let's get back to when everything seemed perfect._

_Not a worry in the world, tell me was this all worth it?_

_I get what I want, so everyone's always judging me._

_I'm not afraid of anything, and I've got the whole world in front of me._

_All I want is a place to call my own,_

_and mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone_

_Whoa_

_You know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low_

_All I want is a place to call my own,_

_and mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone_

_Whoa_

_You know to keep your hopes up high and your head down low_

_Keep your head down low._

_Keep your head down low._

_Keep your hopes up high and your head down low._

By the end of the song, I had started singing along with it.

_I guess I should start packing for going to Fork now._

It's going to be awkward, I haven't saw Charlie since I was 6.

Sure we still talk on the phone every Holiday, even the little ones, but he's going to be shocked at how I look now.

He'll be expecting some little 17 year old girl that has a pound of make-up on and loves pink shit.

I'm nothing like that, though.

I hate the color pink and I have never _ever_ wore make-up, and I never will.

I wear skinny jeans everyday and I have my lip pierced, as well as my Septum. Some ignorant people would call me a 'Scene wienie", but I'm not.

_If he's disappointed, it's his problem. Not mine. _I thought to myself.

Who am I kidding, if he doesn't like how I look, I'll be hurt. But, it's best to not show it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Dad, did Renee talk to you?" I asked Dad.

It's about 12 am right now, but I need to make ure he knows I'm flying there tomorrow.

"No.." He rsaid, puzzled.

_Shit._

"Would it be alright if I stayed with you from now on? I can't take her anymore, she's killing me." I asked him, hoping he'll say yes.

_Please, please, please._

"Of course you can, Bells. What did she do this time?"

"She brought_ them _up." I whispered.

"Oh, Bells.."

"Nevermind, Dad. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." I said before I broke down.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." With that, I clicked off the phone.

Why does this always happen when I think of them?

Why did they have to leave me here alone?

_Why?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* _

"Ugh, stupid damn alarm clock." I said aloud.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

The sun was just coming up. Ugh, how I'll miss the Sun.

*On the plane*

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for joining us today. We will be landing in a few minutes." said the flight attindent.

Sighing I rolled my eyes.

I've never really liked planes, they always made me sad. To think I'll never be able to fly on my own to a hidden place where no one would find me.

If only I was a bird, I'd be free from feeling stuck to the ground.

"We're landing everyone."

Time to see Charlie..

_Shit._

_What will he think?_

_Will he think I'm a freak? Ugly? Fat? Too short? Creepy? Not the same?_

_STOP._

I shouldn't think such things of Charlie. He's the only one there for me now. He'd never think those things. He isn't like _Renee_.

Walking into the airport, I started looking for him.

_I wonder if he looks the same_, I thought to myself.

Smiling I scanned everywhere, hoping to spot him.

"Bells?" I heard from behind me.

Air rushed out of my lungs.

"Dad?" I asked, still standing still.

"Yeah, I'm here." he chuckled to try and make me feel more at ease, I guess.

I flew around and dropped my bags.

_He does look the same._

Smiling I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I missed you so much." I told him.

"Miss you too, Bells. But, why are you crying?"

I stopped hugging him and brought one hand to my face.

Suprisingly, I was crying.

"I guess I'm just too happy to see you." I said with a real smile on my face.

"Well, let's get you home." He said, smiling as well.

_Maybe this wont be so bad._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* _

_Shit, I have school today._

Yeah, as soon as I wake up I cuss. In my mind. _ I'm really not a morning person. _

Should I worry about what to wear? Nah, fuck that.

After I threw a pair of skinny jeans and a plain blue shirt on I walked downstairs to get something to drink.

I expected Dad to be there, but all I saw was a note on the table.

'Bells' was wrote on it, so I picked it up and read it.

_Bella,_

_Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, I had to go to the station early today. There should be a surprise for you outside in the yard. The thing you'll need to use it is under a rock beside of it. Hope you like it and have a good day._

_ Love, Charlie._

Smiling, I put down the note and headed back upstairs to get my converses on.

After I got my bag and made sure everything was in it, I headed back downstairs.

_I wonder what the surprise is?_

As soon as I opened the front door to go out, I saw it.

Dad had gotten me a motorcycle.

To think a cop would give his daughter something so dangerous..well. I have been talking about wanting a motoercycle since I was 13.

_It's official. Dad is Jesus in my eyes as of now._

Grinning like a lunatic, I picked up the rock near it, and found the keys.

_This brightened up my whole day,_ I thought as I drove to the school.

***When I arrived at school***

"Who is that?"

"I bet she's hot. I mean come on! she's riding a fucking motorcycle. That screams sexy!"

"Is that the chiefs kid?"

All sorts of things were being whispered after I pulled into the school parking lot.

Oh, well.

_I need a parking space. Aha! There's one, right next to the big group of people._

Without thinking twice, I parked there.

"Hey! I was like, going to park there!" some annoying voice said.

Sighing, I took off my helmet and got off of my bike and turned around and saw a pink car.

_A pink car. _

"I honestly don't give a fuck." I said and started walking to the school building.

The 'girl' driving screamed and people laughed.

_What the fuck is wrong with people here?_ I thought as I continued walking.

* * *

Review? :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. c:**

**I'm sorry that this chapter was really short, and it was rather boring. **

**I'll make the next one realllly long and exciting. **

**There might even be a bitch fight in it, you never know. ;D**

**OH. And just to let you all know; I'm making this up as I go. **

**Which is why it's so confusing. **

**ANNNDDD I adore the reviews on this.**

**Every single one. '3**

**-;Kenna.  
**

Chapter 6

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked some old woman in the office.

"I'm Isabella Swa-"

"Oh dear! You're Charlies daughter, aren't you?" She asked smiling.

"Um, yes.." I replied.

She rammaged through her desk looking for papers for me.

"Here's a map of the school and your sceduele. Oh! Here's also a note you need to get all of your teachers to sign and give back to me at the end of the day," she told me.

"Thanks," and with that, I walked out of the office and into the noisy hallways of Forks High School.


End file.
